I Will Never Leave Your Side Again!
by Sky1827
Summary: Vino is in love with a friend and when they meet again, Vino ask her to marry him. Will Firo say yes or will something go wrong. VinoXFEMFiro.


Sky: Helloooooo everyone who is reading I Will Never Leave Your Side Again!. This is my first BACCANO! fic. So I hope you like.

Firo: Sky, why don't you tell everyone what BACCANO! is ok.

Sky: Oh your right, thanx Firo. Well BACCANO! is a Anime, andddd (Walks around the room thinking), where is my BACCANO! DVD (Looks for BACCANO! DVD), FIROOOO, do know where my BACCANO! DVD is.

Firo: I think your brother has it.

Sky: Ohh his is going to get (Walks out of the room, to kill the older brother of the two)

Firo: Sorry, but if you want to know more about BACCANO!, plz go and look it up on google. Thank-you and have fun reading Sky1827 first BACCANO! story, Thank-you again.

VINO POV

When I first saw her, she was just about to get on the FLYING PUSSYFOOT. She was helping a young boy get on to the train, the boy look about 10 and she look about 18 or 19. She was beautiful, her light brown hair went half way down her back, her beautiful dark brown eyes that I could spend hours looking into them and the black dress she wear, (AN: The same dress Chanet Lafaret wear in the Anime without the gloves.) she was the most beautiful girl I have ever see with my eyes. Let me tell you I have had a lot of girlfriends but not one was more beautiful as her. Ahh I think I'm in love and I don't know her name or if she is with someone but I can't help it, but fall in love with her.

"Hey, it is time to get the PussyFoot going" I turn around to see the conductor I well be working with.

"Ok" I turn back around to see her I last time before she got on the train.

"I hope I can meet her again"

"Huh... Oh the girl in the black dress"

"Yeah"

"You got a good eye for girls she really beautiful."

"Yeah, she is"

"Come on, we have to go"

I nod followed him to the conductor room, to get the train going.

TIME SKIP

FIRO POV

W-Why did he make that guy jump of the train. I look up to see if I can get a better at him, luck was on my side the moon-light shined on him. He had blood all over him. I could see what colour his hair was, I think it is red but I don't, his eyes look like brown cross olive very nice colour eyes, but why is there blood all over him.

"Why did you do that for." I said in a shy voice. Yes I'm shy around someone I don't know, ok. He turn around and walk closer to me, thats when I freak out, so point my knife at him.

"Don't be like. I'm just helping you ok." Help, yeah, right.

"Your name is Firo Prochainezo right." I just nod my head

"Wired name for a girl"

"My Mother, she want a boy. But I was born a girl, so she made me look like a boy and gave me a boy's name, okay" I hate when someone ask about my name.

"Okay, don't have to get and was that right about that Maiza Avaro, guy right"

"Yeah. Maiza take care of me. He is like a father to me."

"So, what that was talking about Ladd guy was talking about how this Maiza guy can never die true too and who was that little boy you help on to the train."

"Yes it is true Maiza is immortal and the boys name is Czeslaw Meyer, he is a friend, he is a immortal too"

"Hey. Firo you want to protect Maiza and Czeslaw, right."

"Yeah"

"How about, you marry me. Then I well protect Maiza, the kid and you."

WHAT MARRY HIM, HE HAS TO BE JOKING. But be it nice to marry him, NO bad Firo stop thinking like that.

"B-B-But what if you die"

"It is hard for me to die, you saw right, I well love to stay and chat but I got to go do something to do now. So can you do something for me, write what you say about marrying me on the train, then get your friend and jump of the train. There is a river coming up so jump into with the boy ok." I nod my head and then went back into the train.

Okay what just happened.

"FIRO" I turn around too see who called my name, it was Czeslaw. Oh I'm so happy he is okay. I open my arms, when he saw this he run up and hug me.

"It is going to be okay Czes"

"Are sure sis"

Czeslaw is like a little brother, so I let him called me sis or big sis every when he 300 years old.

"Yes I'm sure. There is a river coming up, so we are going to jump of the train."

"Ok sis"

"That's a good boy. I have to do something first"

I let go of Czeslaw. I sat down and start to write, yes or no to that guy me to marry him.

"There"

"Sis the river" Czeslaw was right I saw the river.

"Well time to get off the train" He just nod.

I did not know how cold the water was. So when we land in the in the river it was cold.

"CZES WHERE ARE YOU." I yelled

"SIS" Huh Czes is ok ok.

I look around to see if I can find Czes, then I saw him, he was holding on to a box. I swim over to him.

"Are you okay Czes" He just nod his head. Poor thing.

I put one of arm around him and grab hold of the box. Hope that someone well find us.

VINO POV

After I was done killing more people. I went up to see if Firo and the boy jump off the train. When I got there I saw that she has jump off. I look around to see if she has answer to marrying me. I look down to see that she did what she was told.

'Yes, I will marry you.

So came and look for me in New York and I try to look for you too.

I hope can see you see, Firo'

New York, huh. That is a big place and I did not tell her my name and I don't thinks she knows that we know each...

Don't worry Firo, I well find you and this time I'm not going any were, I well stay beside you forever, I promise...

Sky: Ok, if you guys want me to go on with story the story, Plz ask and I will do it ok.

Firo: Why did you stop.

Sky: Sorry Firo, I have to stop. I have been doing this story for two weeks. Now and I'm soooooo sleepyyyyyy.

Firo: Okay, but can I ask you something.

Sky: Yeah, what.

Firo: Why did you make me a girl, I'm a boy not a girl.

Sky: Hahahaha about that, well you were hot and cute in the Anime so, I thought what happened if you were a girl.

Firo: Okay, then why did you make Me and Vino a couple.

Sky: Well I think you two as a couple is cute.

Firo: Oh... Well I think it is time to go.

Sky: Ok. On three... 1... 2... 3

Firo and Sky: GOOD-BYE EVERYONE :)


End file.
